1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spigots for beverage dispensers of the type used for serving iced tea (including sun tea), margaritas, sangria, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common type of spigot used for dispensing beverages from containers such as sun tea jars, margarita buckets, and the like includes a body having a threaded male connector for installation into an opening formed in a lower portion of an outer wall of the container. A horizontal passage extending through the connector communicates with a vertical passage having top and bottom ends. An elastomeric plunger extends through the vertical passage. The top end of the plunger includes a button and a sealing flange which seals the upper end of the vertical passage. The lower end of the plunger includes a valve head which seals against a valve seat formed in the lower end on the vertical passage. Pushing downwardly on the button causes the valve head to move away from the valve seat and thereby allows a beverage to flow out of the beverage container. The sealing flange further acts as a spring to move the valve head back into sealing engagement with the valve seat when the button is released.
A problem with this prior art spigot is that an excessive or off-center force applied to the button can cause an edge of the sealing flange to be pushed downwardly into the vertical passage, thereby creating a gap between the sealing flange and the body. This gap will cause the beverage to leak out of the container, or, in some cases, to spray outwardly and onto the user. This is especially prone to happen when alcoholic beverages are being served and the users' motor skills may be adversely affected.
What is needed is an improved spigot which has means to prevent the edge of the sealing flange from being pushed into the vertical passage so that such spills can be avoided.